Ultima Digimon Remake
by drTomoe123
Summary: Okay, recently I have had my fan-fics on a EZboard, then the EzBoard was hacked, so now I have 6 out of 13 of my Ultima Digimon chapters. So, I decided to change the story around a bit and remake Ultima Digimon.


Okay, recently I have had my fan-fics on a EZboard, then the EzBoard was hacked, so now I have 6 out of 13 of my Ultima Digimon chapters. So, I decided to change the story around a bit and remake Ultima Digimon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ultima Digimon Chapter 1: The Power Of The Dream  
  
We start off with a young 14 year old boy named Lancer.  
  
His sister was killed by the huge floods that were hitting his hometown about 3 years ago.  
  
"Lancer...Come to me...Make my dream come true..." said a voice.  
  
"Wha? What are you talking about?" said Lancer.  
  
A human-sized dragon digimon with the looks of Gatomon, Guilmon, and Agumon appeared.  
  
"You, have the light..." said the dragon digimon.  
  
"Stop right there!!!" said another voice.  
  
"No!!! Don't get near the boy!!!" yelled the dragon digimon.  
  
The other voice turned out to be a black dragon digimon, he had a huge scythe in his hands.  
  
"Heh, if I kill him now, he will never bring along the destruction of the gods," said the black dragon.  
  
"HellScythe!!!" screamed the black dragon as he jumped in the air, and he swept down to slash and dash Lancer...  
  
"AHHH!!!" screamed Lancer, who was sweating.  
  
"Wha? It was just a dream?" wondered Lancer.  
  
---  
  
Lancer was the tough type of kid, he always seemed to get in trouble in school. Mostly, for the past 3 years. He always seemed to have a temper, but losing his sister made it even worse.  
  
"Lancer!!! Pay Attention!!!" yelled Ms. Kinomoto.  
  
"Oh...Shut the Hell up you old hag," mumbled Lancer.  
  
"Hey, Lancer, ya gonna go with us to pick on the little kids today?" asked Shira, Lancer's best friend.  
  
"Eh, not today," replied Lancer.  
  
"Lancer!!! One more word from you and I will send you to detention!!!" said Ms. Kinomoto.  
  
---  
  
Lancer got home later that day, and he felt depressed.  
  
"Heh, Mom and Dad are always drunk...My teachers hate me, and I hate them. It seems like there is no place for me...Except, my Digimon...I need to go feed him today, and train him to fight Shira's D-3 V-Mon..." said Lancer.  
  
Lancer walked to the table to pick up his V-Pet.  
  
"Huh? A Digitama? Crap!!! It reset on me!!! I had a MagnaAngemon..." said Lancer.  
  
"Now...It's hatching..." said Lancer.  
  
As soon as the egg hatched, the screen turned completely black, then Evolution appeared on the screen, then it happened again.  
  
"Huh? Who is this?!?!" thought Lancer.  
  
Lancer picked up his toy D-Terminal and tried to see who the Digimon was, all it said was ERROR.  
  
"Wow, not in there..." said Lancer.  
  
"Lancer..." said a voice.  
  
"What?!?! Who's there?!?" yelled Lancer.  
  
"Come to me...Make my dream come true..." said the voice.  
  
"Wait!!! Where have I heard that before..." thought Lancer.  
  
Lancer...Come to me...Make my dream come true..  
  
Suddenly, Lancer was transported to a weird place, it was very dark.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" asked Lancer.  
  
"My palace," said a voice.  
  
"Who are you?!?" yelled Lancer.  
  
"Let me introduce myself, my name is Deathdramon!" said Deathdramon.  
  
Deathdramon suddenly appeared. He was a huge black dragon with an exicutioners mask over his head, the had a huge scythe in his hands, and he was completely black with a Dark Ring around his neck.  
  
Note: Not the Dark Rings that the Kaiser used.  
  
Then, Lancer saw a Digimon running torwards him, but he was engulfed in the darkness...  
  
"Lancer!!! Run!!!" yelled the Digimon.  
  
Lancer ran and then he somehow appeared back in his living room.  
  
"What in the hell just happened?" asked Lancer.  
  
"Lancer, Fate has big plans for you..." said a girl.  
  
"What...Is that you?!" yelled Lancer.  
  
"Make sure, to make the right decisions..." said the girl.  
  
"Sister!!! Are you here?!?!" yelled Lancer.  
  
"No, Lancer, I miss you...Please...Make the right choices..." said the voice.  
  
"Don't leave me!!! Sister!!! Please come back!!!" yelled Lancer.  
  
Then, Lancer's V-Pet started glowing, Lancer got thrown back onto the wall. A lifeform seemed to emerge from the light, Lancer was blinded by the light after that.  
  
"Lancer..." said a voice.  
  
"AHHH!!! WHO ARE YOU!!! I KNOW SOME BAD KARATE MOVES!!! BOOYA!!!" screamed Lancer.  
  
"My name is Tukimon!!!" said Tukimon.  
  
"You look familiar..." said Lancer.  
  
"Remember that dream you had? That's me!!!" said Tukimon.  
  
Tukimon had various attributes of Guilmon and Agumon, and he had a strange cat-like appearance.  
  
"But!!! You're a Digimon!!! Digimon aren't real!!!" yelled Lancer.  
  
"For the Love of Pete!!! I am a real Digimon!!!" yelled Tukimon.  
  
"If you are a Digimon, then I'm the king of the midget monkeys..." said Lancer.  
  
"Well, better start gathering bananas for your people!!!" mumbled Tukimon.  
  
"If you are a Digimon, what are Impmon???" yelled Lancer.  
  
"They are little purple mischevious digimon...-Sigh-" said Tukimon.  
  
"Well, then, you are real...But why are you here?" asked Lancer.  
  
----  
  
Next time on Ultima Digimon!  
  
Lancer discovers why Tukimon is here, and Lancer can't believe it!!!  
  
Lancer has to begin a huge journey!! Will he be able to leave his family and friends? Even if he does, will he make it to his destination?  
  
Ultima Digimon Chapter 2: Friendship Strikes! The Journey Begins! 


End file.
